Come Together
by jodem
Summary: Logan gets sick while Mama Knight is away, leaving the James, Kendall, and Carlos to take care of him. What could possibly go wrong?


Of _course_ it's the day Mama Knight and Katie are gone that Logan decides to get sick. If it's only the boys in the apartment and one of them is sick, it's always Logan that takes care of everything. Logan, who always makes the chicken noodle soup, rents the movies to watch, and gives said sick person all the medicine and cough drops—and maybe he's cleaned up sick a couple times too.

So when Logan gets sick, the guys have a big time problem.

Logan is sleeping in the bedroom, occasionally coughing, while the rest of them are out in the living room, talking as quietly as they can. "What are we going to do?" James asks. "We've got to do something."

"He'll probably die if we go anywhere near him," Carlos says. "We're awful doctors."

"Carlos, you're a nurse." James frowns. "_I'm_ the doctor. Dr. Sexy is _in_."

Carlos looks affronted. "Excuse me, I—"

"Guys!"

Both of them stop arguing to stare at Kendall.

"It's not like he's super sick. He said it's probably just a bad cold. So, we're going to do the simple little things that he and my mom do to make _us_ feel better."

"Like?"

"Carlos. You make Logan some soup. James, you go get a couple DVDs for him to watch. I'm going to go get extra blankets and cough drops. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

And, really, how could it go wrong?

* * *

><p>Soup. Carlos needs to figure out how he's going to make some chicken noodle soup.<p>

He figures the ingredients are easy enough—just chicken, noodles, and chicken broth, right? Maybe he'll add a few vegetables or something and Logan will applaud him on his efforts to make it healthy. Everything he needs is sitting on the counter in front of him and he's staring it down. It's just a simple bowl of chicken noodle soup, how hard could it be?

Carlos pours some broth into a pot and turns up the heat so it'll start to boil. While he's waiting for that, he cuts up some chicken (he may accidentally cut his finger open a few times, and he thinks he maybe got some blood on the chicken, but Logan's not going to mind right?) and puts it in the pot of boiled broth, along with the noodles. He throws in a couple of those cherry tomatoes, too, and a few baby carrots.

Once the noodles are soft, Carlos figures it must be ready to serve. He pours it into a bowl and takes it to their bedroom, where Logan is laying curled up in a ball and watching Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Logan glances at Carlos as he enters the room with the hot soup in his hands.

He's quite proud of it, actually.

Logan gives him a small smile and mutters a, "Thanks," before taking a bite of it.

The soup is probably the worst thing Logan's ever tasted in his life. The noodles are fine, he guesses, but the vegetables are undercooked and it's really bland. And he's pretty sure that's _blood_ on that piece of chicken—undercooked chicken, might he add. But Carlos looks so happy and Logan can't bring himself to say anything about it, especially after Carlos took the time to make it from scratch.

"It's good, Carlos."

That's when the nausea hits him. Quickly setting the soup down on his nightstand, Logan jumps up and runs to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just before he spews out whatever was left in his stomach from the day before.

Carlos follows Logan to the bathroom to make sure everything's okay and sees that Logan made it to the toilet _just_ in time. Logan flushes the toilet and tries to stand up but fails, so Carlos walks over to help his friend. "Sorry," Logan mumbles. "But I don't really feel like eating anymore."

Carlos doesn't feel like eating ever again after seeing _that_, but he doesn't say anything. He helps Logan back into bed before putting the soup in the refrigerator—Logan said it was good, so someone might want some later. He goes back into the room to see if Logan needs anything, but Logan is asleep again. Carlos decides to find a bucket to put next to the bed, just in case.

* * *

><p>There are way too many DVDs in the world, James decides as he walks through the video store for the fifth time. He went into the store to see if they had a season of Supernatural show or whatever it is Logan likes (it's about two brothers and a gay angel or something—the rest of them think the show is stupid, but Logan adores it), but then he sees Tangled and can't decide what he's going to get. Tangled should be the perfect sick time movie. Plus, if he gets Tangled, he'll have money for some other movies.<p>

So he finally decides on Tangled, Dear John, and Twilight.

He pays for the movies and as he leaves the store, James runs into Kendall. Kendall has a bag full of cough drops and a large, fleece blanket in his hands. They walk back to the apartment together, both happy that they're going to be helping their friend.

* * *

><p>Logan loves his friends, he really does, but sometimes he wishes they'd just leave him damn well alone.<p>

He's _sure_ he mentioned how much he detests Twilight. But James says he 'really wants to see it' because it 'looks cool'. Also, Dear John and Tangled? _Really_?

And Kendall buys him cough drops which are—okay, the cough drops are nice. But the blanket is fleece. Fleece. That he's allergic to. He knows he's going to get a rash and it's going to hurt like hell, but he's too nice to say anything to Kendall about it.

The three of them _finally_ leave him alone after he insists he wants to take a nap. And he does just that.

* * *

><p>"So Carlos, how'd the soup go?"<p>

"He took a bite and threw up."

"Was it really that bad?" James asks, eyes wide.

"No!" Carlos glares at the pretty boy. "Logan said it tasted good. He just got sick, is all."

"Can we try some of this soup?" Kendall wonders. "I'm hungry."

James nods in agreement, so Carlos gets the soup out of the refrigerator and warms it up in the microwave, not even bothering to put it into separate bowls for each of them. And they all take a bite of aforementioned soup.

Kendall makes a face, James spits it back into the bowl, and Carlos forces himself to swallow it. "That's _disgusting_, Carlos! You didn't actually give this to him, did you?" James demands.

"I—yeah, but he said it was good!"

"He's probably too nice to tell you it was awful. Why didn't you just make it from the can?" Kendall frowns. "It's okay, whatever, we can give him something else to eat when he wakes up. James, what movies did you get?"

"Tangled, Dear John, and Twilight." James is fairly confident in his movie picks.

"Twilight? Isn't that the book Logan always talks about being unrealistic, petty, and all-around stupid?" Carlos dumps the rest of his soup in the trash.

Okay, James' confidence is gone. "What? He hates it?"

"Yeah, he mentions it all the time. And why did you get him a chick flick and a Disney movie?" Kendall raises an obscenely large eyebrow.

"Hey, Disney movies are badass." James glares at him. "And Dear John was based on a book so I thought maybe he'd read it or something."

Rolling his eyes, Kendall says, "Well at least it's impossible to mess up a blanket and cough drops."

"Yeah, I mean, as long as it's not fleece." James nods.

"… What's wrong with fleece?"

Carlos laughs. "Logan's allergic to fleece, stupid."

"… Oh. Uh. About that…"

"… You got him a fleece blanket, didn't you?"

"We should go uh. Check on Logan and make sure he's not, y'know, dead or anything."

The three of them get up from the table and go to their bedroom, where Logan looks miserable, watching Twilight and wrapped up in a fleece blanket and trying to fall asleep. Logan sees them enter and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. "What's up, guys?"

"Why didn't you tell us we did everything wrong?" Carlos asks.

Logan is silent for a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jig's up, Logie. The soup was awful, you hate the movies, and you're allergic to fleece." Kendall shakes his head. "You should've just told us." He proceeds to take the fleece blanket off the bed and fold it, stowing it under his own bed for future use.

"I didn't want you to think I didn't appreciate everything you were doing, so I didn't want to say anything."

"But you're _sick_," James whines. "When we're sick, we whine all the time. You always take care of us, even if it's Carlos, who threatens you with needles every time you try to give him cough syrup."

"It's fine, guys. Really. I just want to go to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Kendall asks.

"Yeah, really. I just want to sleep. I'll call if I need anything."

The three boys leave the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

"We're awesome doctors," Carlos says.

"Yeah we are!" The other two agree.

* * *

><p>Logan finally feels himself drifting off to sleep. He knows they were only trying to help, but he decides next time he gets sick, he'd be safer on a hospital bed in the middle of the freeway than he would be in his friends' care.<p>

Either way, he's glad that they _do_ care, and it's nice to know that he has friends who appreciate him.

And Logan's got the strongest immune system out of the four of them, so he's not surprised when the other three boys wake up groaning about headaches and stomachaches and fevers while Logan is as lively as a spring chicken. He's making them each their lunch—chicken noodle soup for Carlos, tomato soup for James, and a Nutella sandwich for Kendall—when he decides how he's going to get his revenge.

"Hey guys, I rented Supernatural for us to watch!"

* * *

><p><strong>The awkward end.<strong>


End file.
